The Ancient Gods -- LoZ Twilight Princess
by Fanfictionator109
Summary: Link now has to combat the twilight...again. But, with one, life-altering twist: His foe makes Zant and Ganon look like children! Can the chosen hero with blue eyes pull through? Or will his body be added to the grave? /Ignore the beginning, this is NOT a romance thingy :3


CHAPTER ONE-THE NEW AGE

A shaggy, black wolf shook his mane, glancing up at the darkening sky. Though most humans couldn't tell the expression of the canine, his face wore a look of pure, unchallenged happiness. Sitting down on his haunches, he glanced to his impish companion, who laid in tall, green grass. She looked so peaceful, watching the sunset. _Ah, Midna..._ He thought, smiling. The shadow person had broken the Twilight Mirror and retreated back into her world, but that hadn't stopped him from retrieving her from the bleak, dark relm of Twilight with pure determination.  
This, though ironic, was his favorite time of day. That limbo between day and dusk, the time when the earth seemed to hold its breath, awaiting nightfall. The burning sun was setting, and that one point where Link was reminded that his world was intertwined with another. It made the brute smile as a warm feeling blossomed in his stomach.

Standing up, he began to stretch. Nightfall was about to begin after what seemed seconds of the blissful peace, and it was time to go. Lowering himself for Midna, Link had to restrain from falling asleep then and there. A voice jolted him awake. _Wolfy...c'mon, I'll warp you._ Rolling her eyes, she added,_ Why do humans get tired in the dark? To me, this is the liveliest part of the day._ Snickering, Midna opened up a shadow portal, motioning to Link. They were sucked up by the magic, and we're transported by shade and darkness until they reached Faore Woods. Trotting to Link's house, Midna chided, _Go on, follow me, you can't get up the ladder without doing that, so... Nodding, the wolf sprang with mighty legs onto a tree limb that was low enough for him to get onto. Steadying himself with a wagging t_ail, the hero bounded through a window he always thought to keep open. Soon after, a tired body flopped into a makeshift bed, paw dangling off the side and snores echoing slightly.

_In the morning..._

Link hefted himself up with a yawn, rubbing clear, blue eyes. "W-what time is it?" He grumbled slightly in the animal tongue. The hero peered out the window. Something wasn't right... "Midna?" He asked, a panic subtly creeping into his voice. "Did we oversleep? The Twilight is still there..." Without waiting for a response from the sleepy imp, he practically fell down the ladder and burst through the door outside. _Agh! How much time had passed?!_ He screamed in his head, inducing a minor headache. "Midna, I'm going to ask the villagers how much time we were sleeping." Running to town in a mere two minutes, Link stopped before the mayor and his daughter, Ilia. "Sir, how much ti-..." He stopped dead sentence. Well, for one, he'd need to shift human, but that had to wait. He hadn't realized that his wolf-sense had been on. Shutting it off, the worst was confirmed: the two were now green spirits, floating about in a panic. An ear twitched as Midna finally caught up with him. "Midna..." He gazed at her twisted up face. _I know, Wolfy, I know._ Link shook his head vigorously as tears blotted slightly at the corners, but it only lasted a second. "Guess we're doing this again, then. C'mon, I'm skipping all this junk with tears of light. We're going straight to Zant and kicking his sorry shadow behind, Midna!" A fiery rage showed on his normally tranquil face, and anyone could tell Link wanted nothing to do with the insane villain. If Midna harbored any initial shock, she concealed it well._ Let's go show him a lesson in dominance,_ she agreed.

With a curt nod, from Midna, her and Link disappeared into the blackness of shadow and reappeared a skip, hop and a jump from castle town. All initial grogginess gone, the blue-eyed beast dashed as fast as he could-hold for a brief pause so Midna could climb aboard. Soon after the thump of his muscular paws slapping the ground became a hypnotic rhythm, a tool to help soothe panic and shock. His strides didn't stop as the land shifted beneath his feet from grass, to gravel, to concrete, and finally to the cobble of the bridge leading to Hyrule Castle.

Somehow he ignored the screaming, horrified people, though the sick feeling in his gut from terrorizing all these citizens plagued him. Roughly shoving through crowd after crowd, he finally approached the dark, foreboding castle. Bursting through the front doors, he snarled and growled, attempting to slay any foe he might meet near the entryway...but nobody was there. None. Shaking his head with confusion, Link glanced around the empty throne room, trying to scent any possible living thing...but to no avail. Hopelessness gripped Link like a cold, hard hand curling around a helpless bug.

All was quiet until a booming voice echoed around in Link's skull, sending cascading waves of fear all around his body. **The child of man and wolf has arrived...** The gruff, sinister voice rattled around the room long after the power had stopped speaking. **... Just in time to be killed**. Link's fur stood on end; giving a sign to Midna, he shifted human and drew the long, sharp bane of evil: the Master Sword. "Show yourself, coward!" He crouched down low, ready to spring at a moment's notice. **Ah, child of fate, is that very courteous? Being insulted on matters of courage by the one who bears the mark of the Triforce...a grave insult indeed. There really isn't any need for that nonsense, is there?** The disembodied voice cooed, chiding Link in a creepy, twisted manner. Link gripped the hilt of his sword, sweat making it slick. "Ganon, Zant, whoever you are! Come to me; I mean it!"A mocking laugh followed his assumption. **Those wussies? Come now, I am a God to them! You found Zant and Ganon difficult with the assistance of the Twilight Mirror...so how can you hope to best me in combat?** Link's stomach fell; "M-more powerful?" The voice then sneered. **Scared, little hero? Well, you should be.** The voice then dis-attached itself from Link's mind, a sinister echo remaining.

The chosen hero's shoulders rose defensively. "By Hylia, I will slay you, foul beast!" But, he had already left. "Oh, Godesses..." He then slashed the sword in midair, imagining his foe's head falling to a razor-sharp blade. "Midna! Where did he go...?!" _Wolf, I can't track everything...why don't we ask the resistance if they've seen anything out of the ordinary?_ "The resistance... Right." He didn't want to drag any innocent people besides himself into this nightmare, but he had no other choice. Stepping away from the empty, dusty throne room, he began at a brisk pace to Telma's Bar.

_At Telma's Bar..._

The young hero swung open the doors with a thud, sending a loud thump to burst his eardrums. Grimacing at the noise, he scanned the tavern...and didn't like at all what his blue optics landed on. All the chairs and tables were charred and upturned; almost as if a fire and hurricane were happening at once. The candlelight wasn't bright; in fact, it was dim and flickering. And the worst part...there was not a soul in sight. He dropped to his knees, devastated. In Castle Town, the streets had been emptier than usual, but...

Face red with frustration, he quickly scrambled to his feet. He was supposed to be the Hero of Courage! The Bane of Fear! No use cradling himself on his knees. Midna was a few feet to his left, examining a letter with a fine, red print. _Wolf, look at this._ Swallowing, Link slowly made his way across the sea of rubble and...red stains? Uh-oh. Keeping his optics off the substance lining the floor, he took the letter from Midna's shadowy hand. _I think it was warped here,_ the shadow person commented. _It has the same telltale features._ She shrugged, motioning for him to read.

Silently thanking the Ordon Mayor for teaching him the basics of literature, he began to read the oddly pristine letter.

**_Dear Link,_**

**_We don't have much time here. They...they have us. ALL of us. We Gods need you, Link. A new force has come to Hyrule, Hero Blessed by Her Grace. His name is Arian, and he is a God more powerful than all of us combined. Please, child of man and wolf, release us and we shall aid your quest to rid this land of evil. We are located in-_** And then the letter ended, apparently ripped in two.

Link gaped at the page like a fish, his jaw practically hitting the floor._ So he wasn't lying..._ Midna scowled, a fang peeking through. _He really is a Deity to Gods..._

CHAPTER TWO-THE CHERRY ON TOP

Link suddenly snarled, his inhumane and wild side suddenly showing. "I don't understand...where can one get that much power? It isn't natural...!"_ Exactly,_ Midna commented, otherwise silent...more silent than the imp should have been. With a start, Link realized she was...upset. "Midna?" He inquired, his voice cautious.

She snorted, and suddenly grabbed his arm roughly; they were transporting again. A yelp escaped his throat before he was yanked away into shadow, body flailing in her unusually strong grip. "Midna!" He shouted, voice lost in the inky blackness of transportation.

Though...it quickly stopped. Too quickly, might I add. Swallowing, Link shakily stood. Where was he? It seemed Midna had intended to take him to the sky, as he was atop the snowy mansion of Peak Providence...but where had she gone? Why was he dumped here, of all places? And...why did he feel truly alone?


End file.
